How can i let her go
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: This story is were sam tells carly she is gay and carly does not react to sams news, and when sam starts dateing another girl, carly starts to get jealouse and then thier is a life changing decision for carly to make will she stop sam from leaving her.
1. Chapter 1

**The day my heart broke**

**Chapter 1**

**Carlys pov**

It was a month after Sam told me she was gay, it was a big shock now that the one I'm madly in love with is gay and interested in girls, is this my chance.

It was the 10th of September the day I will always remember, the day I will tell the girl I love how I feel about her.

It was 9 am on Monday morning the day I will know if I would ever have a chance with Sam.

Carly is waiting at her locker feeling really nervous, when Sam and Wendy are walking towards her.

"Hey Carls"

She is looking really pretty today, not like she doesn't always take my breath away but today she looks extra beautiful.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Wendy"

"So what are you doing today Wendy"

"Well I will hang out with the love of my life who I have just started dating, how about you Carly".

"Not sure yet"

Wendy walks off slowly, and turns to face Sam telling her she needs to tell Carly about their secret and then winks at her.

The whole day had nearly passed by, with only one lesson remaining.

"Carls can we skip our last class its only biology and it's really boring".

"Ok Sam lets go, we will have a drive into town if you want".

It has been 20 minutes since they were in the car driving around when everything will be revealed.

"Sam I need to tell you something, it's really important I have kept this secret to myself for a couple of years now".

"Carly I need to go first, but you can tell me soon ok cupcake".

"Go ahead"

"Well Carls a month ago I told you I was gay well ummm".

Carlys heart is in her mouth now and going to come out of her chest.

"I have started dating a girl and we got together last night and I was going to tell you last night but I thought you might have been asleep".

Carlys clenched her fists and her anger had now built up, but she tried not to show it in her face expression, so she just sat there and gripped the car wheel really hard.

"Who is it Sam, Carly said in a low voice".

"It's Wendy"

"What Wendy".

There was a five minute silence before anyone spoke.

"So Carls what did you want to tell me".

"Oh that does not matter now".

"Carls just tell me, I am waiting".

"I just want to go home now, do you want to get dropped off at home or your girlfriends", Carly says with so much jealousy going through her body.

"Can you drop me off at Wendy's please, I promised Wendy I would go over after school".

We arrived at Wendy's apartment and Sam got out the car and turned around and said "bye Carls, ill text you later"

"Ok bye Sam"

The drive home for Carly was blurry, her eyes were full of tears that were streaming down her face and her heart felt empty.

"Why didn't I tell her before Wendy got her hands on Sam, how will I cope now that Sam and Wendy will be all lovey dovey around me at school".

A few hours of non stop crying in my room, I finally decide to go and eat.

I then see my phone has a few text messages and lots of missed calls off Sam, should I call her back or just go to sleep.

**Sam's pov, **

It is 6.30 and I am at Wendy's and I can't understand why Carly was acting that way after I told her about Wendy, I could not wait for Carly any longer and Wendy told me she liked me and I like her too, but not as much as I like Carly but I will never get Carly so I must move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right in front of me **

**Chapter 2 **

It was Tuesday the 11th of September and I got up at 6 am but I did not want to go to school today to have the happy couple rub it in my face, but I have to go otherwise people will notice that I'm upset about something.

Its 9.15 am and I am avoiding Sam as much as I can until our lesson starts, I go to the bathroom, as I walk in the bathroom I see Sam and Wendy kissing each other, what the hell why do I have to see this it could have been me not Wendy, now she gets to kiss my girl.

Sam turns around and sees carly standing by the bathroom door.

**Carlys pov. ..**

I cannot believe this why does this have to happen to me, I did not realise that if Sam was dating another girl it would hurt me this much.

**Sam's pov...**

Something is seriously wrong with Carly she looked at me in a disapproving look when I was making out with Wendy in the toilet.

**Carlys pov...**

It was the first recess bell and Carly was in the bathroom again when she heard a knock at the door.

"Carly are you ok and why are you hiding in a bathroom".

"Who is it"?

"Its Freddie can you please come out I cannot talk to a door".

Carly then came out of the door with red eyes, which looked like she had been crying nonstop for weeks instead of days.

"Freddie I am in love with Sam and Sam is now dating Wendy and I cannot stand to see them together, I want to leave the country away from them".

"Carly please don't and you will get through this and why didn't you tell her how you felt before now".

"Well I was shocked for the whole time when Sam told me that she was gay, and then I was going to tell Sam yesterday but then she announced that she and Wendy were dating".

"Carly I will help you get over it, I know this will not change your feeling for Sam but you guys need some time apart right now".

"Freddie I cannot take being at school any longer so can you tell my teacher I am going home, and if Sam talks to you tell her to come to my apartment".

"Ok"

Carly leaves school and she goes back to her apartment.

As carly walks in she sees Spencer building a sculpture.

"Are you ok carly, it has only been 2 hours since you left".

"Not really that's why I came home".

"Ok kidda go to bed and try and keep warm".

**Back at school**

**Freddie's pov**

It was 3 o'clock and I had biology with Sam.

Freddie is sitting next to Sam in class.

"Hey fredward do you know where Carly is, I have not seen her all day and I was in English which Carly never misses, so I am worried about her".

"Well yes I did see Carly and she went home and asked me to tell you to go over tonight".

"Did she seem ok Freddie, because the day I told Carly about me and Wendy, since then things have not been right between us".

"Ok Benson I will go to carlys after school".

"Ok".


	3. Chapter 3

**At carlys house **

**Chapter 3 **

**Carlys pov...**

It was 4 pm and Carly had just woken up to the sound of her door knocking.

Spencer then shouted up.

"Carly can you come down, Sam has just come and she is waiting for you".

"Ok I will be down in ten minutes I need to get up, and I have only just woken up".

It is 4.30 and me and Sam are sitting in the icarly studio.

"So carls what's up with you because it's like your avoiding me".

"Sam I don't know what is wrong with me but I cannot stand being around you when Wendy is around".

"What are you trying to say Shay"

"Sam we need time apart till this feeling passes, but Sam you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that, I promise and I just need time for myself right now".

"Whatever Carly laterz"

"Sam please don't be like this I'm really sorry".

From this day me and Sam have not spoken for 3 months, and it has been the worst time in my life, I miss her so much and I have done too much crying since she has been gone.

For the last 2 months me and Sam have exchanged looks across the classroom in most of our classes that we have together, but we have never spoke to each other, I think Wendy and Sam are having a bit of a rough time at the moment.

**Sam's pov...**

It has been officially 3 months since me and Carly spoke last and I miss her even though I do not understand what I have done to upset her, she just decided she could not be around me anymore.

But during our time apart I have realised how strong my feelings for carly really are, and this is having an effect on mine and Wendy's relationship, there was a point in our relationship when I did not see Wendy for like a week.

I cannot bring myself to get any closer with Wendy its like there is a barrier between us I told her I'm not ready (I'm only ready for Carly) for anything yet with Wendy, there is too many nights where Carly is on my mind and I hope Carly will speak to me again, I can't be without her in my life, I can't have her as a lover but I want her as my best friend again.

It was 12.30 am and I woke up feeling a vibration on my pillow, it was a text from Carly.

Hey Sam we need to talk ASAP

Ok I am on the way over, can you open your window for me.

Carly sees the text and smiles and feels her heart speed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**We can't lose our friendship**

**Chapter 4**

**Sam pov...**

It is 1 am and I have just arrived at Carlys window, my whole body has just frozen as I see her window open.

I climb in to see Carly lying on her bed in her night clothes, damn she looks so hot.

"Hey Sam is that you".

"Yes Carly it is so take a chill pill"

"Sam come and get in next to me and then we can talk".

"Ok Carly"

Sam then slides in the bed next to Carly, Carly pushes her body close to Sam's

"Are you warm enough"?

"Yes with you next to me I am"

"Well Sam I have been thinking if Wendy makes you happy I will accept it because you are important to me, in the last 3 months I have realised I cannot lose you over some chick you are dating".

"Carly we are best friend we always said that no guys or girls would ever get in the way of our friendship, and I am always going to stick to that promise".

**Carlys pov**

It is 3 o'clock and Sam is asleep but Carly cannot sleep, so she texts Freddie but she is not expecting him to text back because it is very late.

Hey Freddie me and Sam are ok now and tomorrow after school do you want to go skating with me.

Then by surprise Carly gets a reply of Freddie.

Yes if you want to I will see you at school tomorrow.

It is 8 am me and Sam have overslept, we have only got 30 minutes to get dressed.

"Sam you need to get up".

"Ok Shay only cus I love you I will get up and don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Omg what did Sam just say, did she mean this, stop it Carly she is dating Wendy so it means love of best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**I meet jay**

**Chapter 5**

**Carlys pov...**

It is 3.30 pm and school has just ended that means me and Freddie are going roller skating.

Sam is behind Carly when she hears that she and Freddie are going roller skating, she then asks her girlfriend if she wants to go tonight.

**At the roller skating rink...**

Freddie and Carly are in the queue to get their rollerblades, then 15 minutes later they have got there roller blades on when carly notices this guy who keeps smiling at her.

Carly and Freddie have been blading for 1 hour now and when they go to have a rest this guy stops Carly.

"Hello beautiful I just saw u skating and I think you are really cute could I get your number, so that we could hang out one of the days and what is your name gorgeous".

"I'm Carly Shay and I'll get back to you later about hanging out, and getting my number."

"Ok ill be waiting".

**Sam's pov...**

"Come on Wendy have you got those skates on yet, the session will be finished in an hour and half so hurry".

"Sam has her eyes open when she notices Carly talking to a guy who works at the rink".

Sam quickly speeds over towards them leaving Wendy behind.

"Hey Carls whose the dude."

"A guy who was smiling at me when I was skating, he was trying to get my number and get me to go on a date with him".

"Oh so what you guys doing here"

"We got bored at Wendy's".

**Carlys pov...**

Sam was acting weird when I was around that guy, and I kinda liked the feeling of her being over protective over me.

I know what I can do.

"Freddie can we leave now"

"We have only got 30 more minutes left".

"Well I have plans for the last 30 minutes, like chatting up the guy who works here".

Carly blades over to jay and sits on the djs desk, and sits on their and starts chatting with him.

"Hey I will take you up on your offer, Carly is now putting on her flirty body language"

"Ok gorgeous ill speak to you soon and I will dedicate a song to you".

Jay is now searching for a song and he puts one time by Justin Bieber on and says.

"This is dedicated for the most beautiful girl in here and her name is Carly Shay".

**Sam's pov...**

What the fcuk did he just say, he needs to get lost or ill go and show him my fist.

Carly comes over to Sam

"Guess what Sam I have just given that guy my number and he really likes me".

Sam storms out of the rink in a mood

**Carlys pov **

Damn she looks so hot when she is jealous, wait why is she jealous it's not like she has feelings for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**First date with jay.**

**Chapter 6**

It was 6.30 and I was just getting ready for my date with Jay, I cannot believe I have agreed to date him.

Its 8.30 and the taxi has just brought me home from our first date, I have to admit the date was fun, but it did not take my mind of Sam and all this dating with Jay was just to get Sam to notice.

**Sam's pov...**

It is 8.00 and me and Wendy are just walking home after the pictures, the film we watched was suckish and I did not pay attention because I could only think about Carly with that guy, even when Wendy was feeling my leg I could not feel anything at all and I don't think that's a good sign.

"Baby did you enjoy the movie"

"What's up with all the damn questions?"

Sam then pulls her phone out and dialled Carlys number

Hey Carly how was your date with that guy.

It was really good (telling a big lie because she was the only one on her mind) thanks Sam, we went to the groovy smoothie and a walk in the park.

Ok well I've been with Wendy tonight and we went to see the new film, new moon it was really good.

Sam can you come over tomorrow night to hang out and we will watch a film and you can spend the night.

Ok Carly I must call Wendy now see you later.

**Carlys pov**

I cannot stand this feeling, why am I pretending to be someone else by dating someone who I am not the slightest attracted to, and I feel like I cannot control my feelings around Sam now.

**The following night at Carlys...**

Sam was in the kitchen trying to find some food out Carlys fridge, whilst Carly rolled her eyes from Sam's blonde curly hair until she reached Sam's ass.

Sam returns with a bowl of popcorn for the girls to share, Sam placed the popcorn in the middle of her and Carly.

Both girls were watching the movie but not paying much attention, Carly then reaches her hand over to grab some popcorn when she grabs Sam's hand, Carly stays in this position for a while.

"Shay if you wanted to hold my hand, why didn't you just say".

Carly lets out a nervous laugh.

The both girls continue to hold hands until the end of the movie.

The movie has now finished when the girls have a conversation about their love lives.

"So Shay are you in love with Jay".

"Not yet Sam but I like him a lot (not), how about you Sam do you love Wendy"

"Yes I do Carly"

Carly feels like a dagger has been plunged through her heart.

"So have you had sex with her yet?"

"Yes I did, we need to go to bed Carls"

Carly and Sam are both in bed thinking

**Sam's pov**

Why does Jay have the girl I am in love with and she likes him a lot id just like half the feeling she feels for him.

**Carlys pov...**

What have I told her that I like Jay for, I am such a fool and Wendy has stole Sam's heart and they have made love, the job that belonged to me until I messed up.

Both girls drift off to sleep with a lot on their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

**6 months later**

**Chapter 7 **

It was 6 months on and both girls were both in relationships but not with each other, Sam and Carly spent a lot of time with each other when they were not with their other half's.

**Sam's pov **

It has been six months since I got with Wendy and things are going very well but I still have feeling for Carly, they have just became stronger with all the time we are spending together lately, but I need to try and forget about Carly because she has Jay and she is really happy with him.

**Carlys pov**

I have been with Jay for six months now and he treats me like a princess and he makes me happy, but I have still got a big part of my life missing, which I will never have because Wendy has got the one I want.

**At school...**

Carly is walking over to Sam with Jays arms around her.

"Hey guys are you coming to English".

"Hey Carls, yes we are".

Sam, Carly and Wendy are all in the same English, but Jay is in a higher set then the girls.

"Bye baby text me later".

All the girls are now seated in their class were Wendy is sat in front of Sam and Sam is sat in front of Carly.

Wendy then goes in her back pack for a spare piece of paper to write a note to Sam.

Sam my mom has been offered a job in Texas and she has accepted it and we are moving there in two weeks, and I want you to come with me, Sam you are my world I can't go anywhere without you.

I love you so much Wendy

Sam then reads the note and drops it on the floor in shock

**Sam's pov**

What will I do I cannot leave Carly she is my life I cannot survive without her in my life, and I cannot just leave school and my mom forever, but on the other hand this will help me start a fresh life in Texas away from Carly and I will never have her because she has Jay, school is no problem I can go to school in Texas, and my mom would not even notice if I was gone.

Baby I need time to think things through ill talk to you about it later on and will defiantly give you an answer by tomorrow

I love you Sam

**Carlys pov...**

"Hey Sam do you want to come for lunch at taco bell we need to spend time alone, because we are normally with Jay or Wendy, lunch is on me".

"Yes shay I'm up for it"

**Sam's pov**

"Hey baby I am going to lunch with Carly because I need to spend some time with her and have a think about your offer", Sam then kisses her girlfriend on her cheek.

**At taco bell...**

Sam and Carly are eating their tacos when Sam says, "hey Carls if someone offered you and life changing offer would you take it".

"It depends what the offer is, and yes Sam take this offer I would".

Sam then texts Wendy

"Baby I will come with you to Texas, I will be spending the night with Carly because I need to tell her".

"Sam do you want to spend the night at my house that's if you have no plans already".

"Yes I will Carls".


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam tells Carly about her leaving.**

**Chapter 8**

**Sam's pov...**

How will I tell Carly I do not want to hurt her, I do not think it will effect Carly anyway.

**Carlys pov...**

"So Sam are you going to tell me what offer you have accepted".

"Yes Carly now don't freak out".

"Why would I freak out unless like u was leaving the country or something like that".

"Well Carls, Wendy's mom has been offered a job in Texas and she is going to take it and Wendy has asked me to go with her and I have been thinking, I am going to take it, you will not be alone you have Jay and Freddie".

"What Sam I was just joking when I said about you leaving the country, this best be a joke".

"No Carly it isn't we are going in two weeks and you are my best friend and I want you to be happy here with Jay, you do not need me here but I will call you when I'm there, Carly you are the girl I have known for all my life and wherever I go you will always be my best friend".

"Sam you cannot go you are my best friend, you can't leave with a girl you have been with for six months, and our friendship has been for 8 years you cannot leave that behind".

"Carly I need to go and Wendy wants me with her".

"I can't believe you are leaving Sam, you are giving up a friendship for a girl you are dating, forget it Sam just go to sleep".

**Carlys pov**

What the fcuk the girl I am in love with is leaving for a ginger bitch who she has only be dating for six months, our friendship must mean nothing to her and I just want to go and give Wendy a piece of my mind, I hate the bitch now she has won the fight I have to sit back and watch her walk out of my life forever.

Carly grabs a blanket and goes and sleeps downstairs, leaving Sam in her bed alone.

**The next day...**

Carly leaves her home at five in the morning and goes to Jays, Sam then wakes up at 8 am.

**Sam's pov...**

I walk down stairs and there is no Carly, only Spencer working on his sculpture.

"Hey Spencer were is Carly"

"Carly went to Jays at 5 this morning she was really upset she wouldn't talk to me, have you guys had a fight".

"Spencer I have messed things up with Carly, I am going to Texas with Wendy to live and I'm doing this for Carly, you will understand soon I promise, Spencer please don't hate me too you are like my big brother".

"I can't hate you Sam and please come and see me before you leave so we can say our good byes".


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlys fight with Wendy.**

**Chapter 9**

It was 9 am and Carly just walked through her apartment door to see Spencer on the couch.

"Hey Spencer did Sam leave"

"Yes she did, come here Carls I'm so sorry come and give your big brother a hug, Sam spoke to me earlier about it and she said she's leaving for your benefit".

"Spencer how can she be possibly leaving for my benefit, my best friend in the whole world is leaving me for some girl, Spencer I don't want to see her anymore she has broke my heart."

**At school...**

Carly sees Wendy walking alone without Sam.

"Hello best friend stealer, you have won taking her away from me I hope your relationship goes wrong, I hate you Wendy".

"Carly I know you must be angry with me but please don't be mad, I love Sam lots and I cannot leave Seattle without her".

"What the fcuk Wendy you don't love her at all you will never know her like I do, and don't be mad you must be joking Wendy, I am mad at you, get out of my way Wendy".

"No Carly I need to explain".

"Fine have it your way".

Carly then punches Wendy in her face and all the kids are now gathered around them, that's what you get for taking Sam away from me and I hope you and Sam have a good life together.

**In the principal's office...**

"Carly Shay what did you punch Wendy for, this is not your usual behaviour".

"Sir I have had really bad news and I could not control my anger and Wendy provoked me, I'm sorry I will take my punishment".

"Well Carly I will have to suspend you for a week and then when you come back to school you will have to work in my office until Wendy leaves this school".

**Sam's pov... **

Sam was in class when she heard a nerd in front of her talking about Carly.

"Guys have you heard that Carly Shay has been suspended from school".

What did they just say no way Carly would ever get put out of school.

"What has Carly been kicked out for guys"

"She punched Wendy in the face".

"Omg she punched someone I have always wanted to see the day come, and I know it's not nice to say but I would of loved to see her angry, Miss Briggs I need the toilet can I please go".

"Yes Sam but do not forget about next week's homework"

Sam arrives to see Wendy in the nurse's office.

"Hey baby what has happened"

"Carly was really angry and she told me I was a bitch and I deserve you, and then she asked me to leave and I didn't and then she punched me".

"Awww sorry baby".

"I did not think Carly had it in her, I must have made her mad for her to hit me like that".

"Well I've known Carly since lower school and she would never hurt a fly, I didn't think she had it in her"

Well she has and I think my eye will bruise in the morning, because that punch was like a heavy weight boxer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carly talks with Spencer.**

**Chapter 10**

Carly just arrives home with her face really red and her temper rising.

"Hey sis what is wrong".

"Sorry Spencer but I could not control myself, I saw Wendy and I went to shout at her and she was really aggravating me and I punched her, now principal Franklin has put me out of school for a week".

"I'm sorry Spencer if you want to punish me go ahead, I deserve it for being a bad friend".

"No sis you don't and the Carly we all know will never hurt anyone so there must be a real big problem".

"Spencer I haven't told anyone this, but I am in love with Sam and I have been for four years now, but it has only just become worse since she started dating Wendy".

"Spencer I am going to lose her now and my life is not going to be worth anything without Sam"

"What about Jay"

"Spencer I do not have any feelings for him but the day we got together Sam was there and I thought I could make her jealous, I know I'm a bad person Spencer".

"No Carly you are not and you need to stay home for the week, and then next week go and talk to Sam about your feelings for her".

"Ok Spencer thanks for that I need to go and have a shower to calm myself down". "Spencer I did not mean to punch Wendy, it was that the image of her and Sam together without me by them drives me mental".

"Ok kidda I know that feeling and it hurts a lot, now go and take a shower".


	11. Chapter 11

**The day before Sam leaves forever.**

**Chapter 11**

It is Friday and its Sam last official day in Seattle, Sam is saying all her goodbyes.

**Sam's pov...**

How can I be doing this right now I'm leaving the girl I love and she is not even talking to me right now and she got suspended from school for me, why am I running away from my feelings, I am a coward when it comes to Carly.

It is her last day at school.

Sam sees Carly walking into principal franklin's office, so Sam walks in there just so she can see Carly.

"Hey Ted can you tell me what I need to do today because it's my last day and all the teachers have said I do not need to be in lessons"

"Ok Sam you can have a free day to say good bye to all your friends, Sam I wish you all the best in your future, and don't get yourself into too much trouble in your new school, and please try to keep in touch if you can".

"Sam walks over and gives her principal a hug, you are the best and thanks for helping me with all my problems and being there for me all the years I've been in this school".

Sam walks out the door, and then Sam turns around to see Carly doing her work.

Sam finds the nearest closet and sits down and starts crying, and lets all her emotions out, she would never of thought the day would come she would have to leave, Sam was angry because she had said good bye to everyone but Carly.

**Back in the principal's office.**

"Carly you need to say good bye to Sam otherwise you will regret it all your life and you will just keep thinking of your last moments together"

"Sir I can't say goodbye it will hurt me too much I want her to just leave".

"Later that day Sam had said goodbye to all the people that she wanted to, so she just had that one more person to say bye to which was Spencer."

Sam was at Carlys front door, this is it Sam the last time you will see Carly control yourself Puckett don't cry.

Sam walked in and Carly was sat on the couch in her pyjamas watching girly cow, at that moment carly turned around and gave me a hurtful look that I will never forget.

"Hey so this is it then kidda you are leaving forever"

"Yes guess so and Spencer I will miss you, you were an older brother to me in my most needy times and thank you for that".

Sam walks over to Spencer and hugs him really tight and a tear trickles down the girls face.

"You know where I am if you ever need me."

**Carlys pov...**

Carly is now lying on the couch with tears rapidly coming down her face as she hears Sam say goodbye to Spencer, this is the last time she will be standing in my apartment.

**Sam's pov...**

I can't believe it she is not going to say goodbye to me.

"I know you are listening Carly Shay I love you and I will miss you and you will always have a place in my heart, because you are my best friend now and forever and the best person I've ever met, and goodbye Carly".

As Sam walks through the door, Carly shouts "goodbye forever Sam"

**Sam's pov**

Sam wanted to walk back through the Shays door and kiss the face off Carly and tell her that she's the only one but instead she carried on walking.

"Carly this day will haunt you forever, how could you just let her walk out of your life without a goodbye".


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't let you go.**

**Chapter 12**

It is 2 in the morning and me and Spencer are on the couch watching girly cow, Sam's flight leaves at 4 30.

"What am I doing Spencer"

"Carly you need to go and fight for the love of your life, today I saw hurt in Sam's eyes I know Sam feels the same way about you, I know that girl will drop everything for you" .

"Spencer how long does it take to the airport".

"An hour and half".

"Come on Spence don't just sit there move your butt I got to go and do everything in my possible power to stop Sam from leaving me".

Carly does not even get ready she goes in her pyjamas and slippers.

**Sam's pov...**

How could she not even say goodbye to me, have I hurt her that much.

"Baby are you ok"

"Ummm ill be okay soon just the goodbyes are getting to me now".

Sam has now checked in the airport and is waiting to board the plane, there is 1 hour until the plain will depart".

**Carly pov**

"Can you get a move on, her plain will go and she will be out of my life forever"

"Carly we will be there in five minutes"

"They have just arrived at the terminal where Sam will be leaving from".

"Carly runs from the car to the entrance of the airport and to the first security guard, can you help me the girl I am in love with is about to leave me forever".

"Calm down take this card it will let you in any terminals and go get your girl".

"Carly is now running and she feels her legs throbbing underneath her but she has to pace through the pain to get to Sam".

There is now an announcement for Sam's flight to start boarding.

"Final call for flight 129 to Texas"

**Sam's pov... **

"Bye bye Seattle, bye bye Carly Shay".

"Sssaaaammmmm"

"Waaaaiiiiittttttt you can't leave Sam I am in love with you and always have been, I need you please don't go otherwise it's not worth me being here without you".

"Sam I know you love Wendy but I want to be with you and I want this pain to disappear and I want you in my arms and to stay in them forever".

"I am in love with you Sam Puckett and I will always be no matter where you are in the world".

Sam then walks towards Wendy and gave her ticket to the man at the desk whilst walking through the door of the plain.

Sam slowly turned around to look at Carly.

"Wendy I cannot leave I am in love with Carly and it's not fair for me to be living a lie, and for you to be second best to Carly, I am sorry Wendy I can't be with you".

"Sam I knew you was in love with Carly and knew it would work out this way, so go with the one you love I don't mind".

As Carly is walking toward the exit of the airport, she hears her name being called out.

"Cccccaaaarrrllllyyyyy"

"I love you Carly Shay and this is the most romantic gesture that I have ever had in my life, Shay you look so sexy in those pyjamas".

"Carly I have been waiting for you for two weeks to tell me not to go, and I would of stayed but you didn't you was too mad with me and I'm proud that you showed your anger, I'm amazed it was me who brought out the anger in you Carly Shay and is it possible you can show me again.

Shut it Puckett and do not ever do that to me again, Carly grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her against her own, then she slowly placed her lips on Sam's, both girls were groaning inside each other mouths.

"I love you so much Shay I have been dreaming of this moment forever and even in my dreams the kiss was nothing like what I have just experienced".

"I was so afraid you would not turn up and then I would have to leave you forever"

"Sam I love you and you have brought out a side to me that no one's ever seen, but Sam that's what you get for taking my Sammie away from me, soon to be my girl".

Spencer is now standing behind Carly.

**Spencer's pov**

"Come on girls let's get you back so you can have a nap".

"Ok let's go".

Both girls are now asleep on the back seat of the car hugging each other so tight, young love this will be an inseparable lasting love for the girls, and I am so happy for them, Carly cannot possibly have picked anyone any better then Sam, let's get them back home now.


End file.
